


Feeling Feelings

by delorita



Category: Equilibrium (2002)
Genre: Christian Bale character, Feelings, Gen, Rare Characters, Rare Fandoms, Sad, Wallpaper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-31
Updated: 2013-08-31
Packaged: 2017-12-25 04:50:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/948818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delorita/pseuds/delorita





	Feeling Feelings

I just watched the first half of the movie again and had to make this. 

[](http://pics.livejournal.com/delorita/pic/0007k9b8/) |  **sense offender**  
He's stuck in my mind just like that. A strong warrior but now vulnerable.  
---|---  
  
  



End file.
